


Aurora

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Final Fantasy XV, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrals - Freeform, Glacian Len, Ifrit Mick, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Starscourge, even though it's been out a while?, spoilers for the game, this is so self-indulgent i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Dawn is coming, but something stands in the way. The Glacian has a plan.(Ifrit!Mick and Glacian!Len snapshots towards what would be considered the end of the game. For those who don't know much about FFXV, I've included notes relevant to the fic)





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Glacian/Shiva and Ifrit/Infernian = basically a fire-melts-ice love story. Glacian didn't like humans, but Ifrit loved them, and through his love, she learned to do the same. But an ancient curse called the Starscourge, a darkness infecting the land, got hold of Ifrit, and he was never the same.
> 
> It's up to the Chosen King to defeat the Starscourge, which has been absorbed into one man. He has to absorb the power of his ancestors in order to fully ascend. Y'all can probably guess who I picked for that spot, and the spot of the Accursed/the guy who absorbed the Starscourge. 
> 
> The Oracle is meant to help guide the Chosen King. She can also cure humans afflicted with Starscourge, commune with the Astrals (the Six, Eos' gods and goddesses, Ifrit and Glacian being among them, along with Bahamut, Ramuh, Leviathan, and Titan), and bless havens so wanderers can find refuge in the night. She's supposed to be pretty badass all around. Y'all can probably guess who I picked for that spot too.
> 
> I DEFINITELY play around with the original lore and canon though. Couldn't help it!
> 
> I highly recommend FFXV. There's also the movie Kingsglaive, and the anime Brotherhood, that go within this same universe, among other extended universe material. It's an open world fantasy RPG type, but you have smart phones and a car too! Fun stuff. If I've accidentally left anything out or haven't clarified something well, please let me know!

Central City. Ten years of ruin in the Scourge's unending night, but Len could still tell you where he used to go for sandwiches. Much as he'd liked Iris, he hadn't resided with the Oracle 24/7 in Star. This place, no matter how much it's evolved or fallen, will always be  _his_.

This is where the flame flourished. Where Len learned to thaw. It is where the first Oracle died, and where he had forged her spirit into a golden trident with his tears.

"You're so  _small_."

It is also the place the flame burns with hatred. Where Len turns and sees Ifrit's enormous face scrutinizing him with an arrogance they both used to scorn.

The Infernian's lip curls in disgust. Even his teeth are starting to morph. The roiling black has reached half his body and up his great horns. He'd put up such a fight in the beginning, but the Scourge listens to no one. Not even them. 

He taps his foot. "I could crush you in one step." 

Len tilts his head. "A 'hello' would've sufficed, Ifrit."

"What? No 'Mick'?"

Len raises his eyebrows. "Thought you didn't like humans anymore. Wouldn't wanna call you by a human name."

Ifrit smirks, but mostly he just looks apathetic. Len wonders what the Scourge really does to one's emotions. Despite its millennia existence, he still hasn't quite figured it out. To Mick, though, it seems to stifle any  _real_ flame―the ones that come from the soul.

"Finally stopped with the hero talk," Ifrit says. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I think we'll all see the day soon," Len says.

The Scourge writhes on Ifrit's skin and he snarls. Len stiffens under his cool expression.

"Thought you  _liked_ the sun's fire, Infernian. One of your favorites."

"What're you doing here?"

Len casts his gaze at the rubble, starting a slow pace before Ifrit's throne of ash and bone. "I can't visit Central too? Oh, but you're not just  _visiting_. The Scourge has you on a leash."

Ifrit's clear skin sparks. " _What_ did you say?"

Len puts on his best smirk. "Just pointing out the obvious, Ifrit. You did the same for me when we first met. If you can call  _me_ a frigid bitch, I can call you a well-trained puppy."

Fire scars the street. Len leaps out of its way.

"Temper, temper," he teases.

Ifrit's claws dig into his throne. "Thought I knew how much you pissed me off before. But you're just as annoying as  _them_."

"Well, you haven't been home," Len drawls. "And there was the part where the guy you're letting drag you around sent his men to slaughter me."

"No one's draggin' me  _anywhere_."

"Right, right. You're following  _just_ fine."

Another burst of flame.

"You didn't even visit my old body!" Len calls, genuine anger slipping through, "You didn't even  _try_ to look for me! Thawne must be one special guy!"

Left, right, right, left. At this point Central's gonna be in even worse shape by the time the King and Oracle arrive.

Ifrit's breaths growl out in smoke. He's on his feet, towering halfway up Central's beloved Citadel like the guard he's supposed to be. Because what better way to keep the King from his throne than putting an Astral in front of it?

"Thawne's been using you for too long," Len hisses.

"No one's using me!" Ifrit roars. "Some of us happen to  _like_ watching the world burn,  _Glacian_. Or do you prefer being little fragile Leonard Snart?" His teeth bare in a terrible grin. "Does the Oracle even know her so-called Messenger's one of the Six she's supposed to die for?"

Len's fists clench. "You won't touch her."

Ifrit barks a laugh. It's a broken, twisted noise, just this side of too deep. For all of Mick's guttural tones, he never sounded like this.

But Mick's not the one in charge here. He's trapped inside a rotting shell. Len has to remember that.

"Don't have to," Ifrit says, "She and the King'll die either way."

Len breathes in smoke and burnt asphalt. "Then we're on opposite sides."

"Give it time. You'll see things my way."

Len shakes his head. "It's been ten years. I don't think I will."

"Ten years is a blink for us. You're just too attached to the weak flesh." Ifrit sits back down. "But once they're gone, you'll see."

Len closes his eyes and bows his head.

"Do you remember the first dawn?"

Ifrit raises a brow. "What kinda question's that?"

"The first fire you ever made. Everyone went  _nuts_. Me, I was pissed. Flew right up to you t'claw it outta the sky. I gotcha in the jaw." The corner of Len's mouth quirks. "That's when you called me a frigid bitch. Took Bahamut's blades to break us up." He opens his eyes, fixating on scorch marks by his boots. "But you never backed down. You dragged me to the ground, to the growing city. I'd never even walked―always flew everywhere―but you took my arm and shoved society in my face. Every day you'd seek me out and bring me back. Then stupid me started to think you weren't so bad, or that humans weren't so bad either."

Len looks back up at Ifrit. Disinterest stares back.

"I gave 'em ice cream. You got the first brain freeze in history 'cause your heat wasn't used to internal cold. You remember that?"

"There a point to this?" Ifrit asks, lounging further back.

Len's black coat begins to dissolve. "I ain't talking to  _you_ , Fireball. I'm talking to Mick, so he knows why I'm doing this."

Ifrit's eyes narrow. "Doing what?"

A tiny wisp of a being rises above the flames, barely larger than Ifrit's mouth. Fractals of ice create a deep V along his torso, coming together behind his neck to leave his back bare for gossamer wings, another set forming around his waist, stopping just above his knees. Ice skates along his legs in flowing patterns, all the way to his toes.

The Glacian's eyes gleam as silver as his dust of hair. But despite the rush of frozen air, his smile is warm.

"What are you doing?" Ifrit rumbles.

"Saving everybody the trouble," a voice of soft snow replies, "And making sure you see the Dawn as you're meant to."

Fire crests on the Infernian's fingers. As if that's gonna do anything.

The Glacian dives forward.

Ifrit roars.

* * *

It's almost funny when Eobard raises his hand, makes a heat pun, and nothing happens.

His face contorts. He tries again: "Infernian! Come forth!"

Barry glances at Caitlin and Cisco, then Iris, who looks wistful.

"Something happened here," she murmurs when Barry asks. She's using her Oracle Voice―distant, weighed with wisdom. "Not long ago, either."

"A battle?" Caitlin asks.

"Wouldn't be surprising," Cisco says, "Considering, y'know.  _Monsters everywhere_."

A burst of cold wind dampens the fires in the square. Eobard's eyes widen.

"No," he whispers, "That's impossible!"

"What's going on?" Caitlin shouts.

Iris takes Barry's hand. "It's okay. He's here to help."

Cisco groans, covering his head. "Can we  _not_ with the cryptic talk right now?!"

Then it stops. The air doesn't warm, but all is still and quiet, as if the disturbance never was.

But in the center, hovering above them―

"The Glacian," Barry murmurs.

_enO desruccA,_ the Astral hisses,  _detcefni uoy hself eht deyortsed evah I._

"What?!" Eobard snaps.

"Yeah, seriously,  _what_?" Cisco asks.

_thguorw si egnever ym litnu tser ton lliw I._

Ice, gnarled and wrathful, extinguishes all flames in Central.

_elcarO eht dna mih htiw seog gnisselb ym taht wonk dna gniK nesohC eht ecaf woN._

"He killed the Infernian," Barry says.

"No," Iris says, "The Six never truly die. But whatever part of Ifrit that was ensnared by the Scourge has been destroyed."

Eobard bares his teeth. "Fine. Plan B!"

Daemons emerge from every corner and alley, from Iron Giants and Arachne to Grim Reapers and Nagas. The four humans press their backs together, weapons glittering to their hands.

"We can't give up," Barry says.

Iris grips her trident with both hands. "We won't. It'll just be a little tougher."

"Do any of us believe that?" Caitlin asks.

"Do you have to ask?" Cisco grumbles.

Icicles clink against each other. It takes a moment for everyone to realize the Glacian's laughing.

_ffo delooc sruoy dna uoy emit tsap s'ti kniht I._

"He still thinks he's funny?" Barry says.

"He's an Astral, Barry," Iris replies, "We're supposed to tell him he is."

Cisco whips his head around. "No one's gonna fill us in?"

Ice shrouds every speck of ash and metal.

"Never mind, I think I got it."

Inhuman shrieks pierce the unending dark as the Glacian splits into twelve, skin nearly black with cold. He flies, carrying ice as sharp and unyielding as diamonds at his fingertips. With each swipe, his bodies burn through abominable flesh and miserable sludge. It's nearly bright enough to give the illusion of a winter dawn.

All told, it's over in less than a minute.

When the blizzard lifts, the Glacian is gone.

_tsum ouy tahw oD. elcarO dna gniK._

Cisco blinks. "Uh. Hell yeah?"

Barry grins at Eobard's glare.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Len walks up the steps to Central's throne. Sunlight sighs through the gaping holes on both sides of the chamber, wrapping the King in robes of gold.

Iris has dropped her trident. He picks it up for her.

"You knew it had to be done," he murmurs.

Iris swallows. "I was supposed to die getting him the covenants. I was supposed to go before him."

"He's a fast one," Len says.

Iris scoffs quietly. Her smile doesn't last. She looks at the trident.

"Shouldn't that be destroyed with the rest of the Kings' power?"

Len smirks. "This was custom-made, West. It belonged to the Oracle first. You're the last of the line now. Only when you pass will it follow the others."

They stare at the throne. Barry's father's sword had been taken from his chest, leaving him slumped in his seat. Beard's not half-bad on him, now that Len's really looking at it. He wouldn't've been able to sport the full Santa, though.

"Caitlin and Cisco are getting a ride," Iris whispers, "I chose to stay."

"Oracles watch over Kings," Len says simply.

"...yeah."

"What will Iris West do?"

Iris wipes her eyes. "I don't know."

Len nods. "Figured. You got plenty of time to figure it out, though." His face softens. "He'd want you to."

Iris briefly squeezes her eyes shut, as if she hopes to expel the reality of Barry's corpse. "Most of me doesn't, but. Part of me wants to try too."

"Good. You deserve a normal day."

Iris snorts.

After a moment, she whispers, "What about you?"

Len answers by looking over his shoulder.

Mick's lounging on a long strip of stone, weaving flames between his fingers. He wiggles them when he feels eyes on him.

"We won't be able to be as big as we were," Len says, "But I think we can make up for that."

"Nice to know one of us got our happy ending," Iris says.

" _One_ of you?" Mick says, boisterous tone startling the quiet, "For all your fancy talk, you really don't know jack about the long game."

"My lifetime feels long for me," Iris snaps.

"You'll be fine," Len says, "I didn't watch over a quitter."

"...I know. Thank you, by the way. Don't know what I would've done without you."

"You should be thanking  _me_ ," Mick says, "I'm the one who got 'im interested in you humans."

"Cool it, Mick," Len drawls.

Iris leans toward him. "He's really free?"

Len's smile is small and sweet. "All cured. The whole world is."

Iris' eyes inevitably return to the throne.

"It...I mean, it seems like such a small price in the big picture."

Len holds out the trident. "Then let the big picture know how important he was. But Iris."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let yourself fall through the cracks, okay? I ain't gonna sit here and watch the Oracle get overshadowed by the Chosen King."

Iris grips her trident. "You really have to ask?"

Len smirks proudly. "Just checking."

He kisses her forehead and descends the steps. "Mick! Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mick grumbles. In a wave of flame, he's at Len's side. "Where're we even goin'?"

Len pushes open the doors. "Why don't you pick?"

"...really."

"Anywhere but Ravatogh. I've had enough of volcanoes."

"Come  _on_!"

* * *

As Ifrit's movements slow, Shiva rises to his face and watches him freeze.

"Don't worry, Mick," he says, "The dawn'll put everything right. Just." He swallows. "Just sleep for a while."

He kisses his lips.

The Infernian shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a scene from the game and warped it a bit. A new thing came out called the Royal Edition, but here's the clip from the version before that. Title's kinda funny. youtube.com/watch?v=S6WPX3W9_3Y (I don't feel like embedding and stuff)
> 
> Side note, I don't even know why this fic exists or if it's coherent. I know the Glacian's italic speech is definitely just as backwards, though, so here are those lines, in order:
> 
> "Accursed One, I have destroyed the flesh you infected."  
> "I will not rest until my revenge is wrought."  
> "Now face the Chosen King and know that my blessing goes with him and the Oracle."  
> "I think it's past time you and yours cooled off." (Wanted to slip in some snark with the Regal Talk, since I think Len'd do that)  
> "King and Oracle. Do what you must."


End file.
